10 días
by Shokoshika
Summary: -M-Malfoy? –susurró la castaña, removiéndose entre las sábanas, en un intento por liberarse del chico... será sonámbulo? -Duérmete Granger, no preguntes.
1. Chapter 1

Era un asunto sumamente desagradable y ella lo sabía, sentía que no era ella misma, metida en un verdadero embrollo sin haberlo querido, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y no sabía qué hacer, 3 malditos años de insultos, rabietas, golpes (por parte de ella), maldiciones, hechizos y toda una sarta de improperios en los que había cargado toda su furia contenida hacia ese idiota que ahora la tenía completamente confundida, totalmente desencajada y fuera de sí.

Abrió de un golpe las puertas giratorias de la cocina, entrando hecha una furia sin saber por qué; cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes puestos alrededor del desayunador y se llevó las dos manos a la cara como queriendo arrancar de su cabeza tan solo 10 días al reloj, toda esta situación la estaba volviendo loca… dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó para servirse un poco de café, pero las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de nuevo imitando el batir de alas, dejando entrar a la razón de todos sus males.

-Se puede saber qué rayos es lo que te pasa?! –gritó Draco mirando a Hermione con sumo rencor.

-TU! Eso es lo que me pasa! TU tienes la culpa de TODO!

–De qué mierda estás hablando Granger? –preguntó realmente confundido, mientras se sentaba a la mesa bebiéndose de un sorbo la taza de café que había sobre ella.

-Lo ves? Ese era MI jodido café!! –gritó Hermione a todo pulmón mirando a Draco peligrosamente con una sartén en la mano.

-Pues si era tuyo por qué lo dejas aquí?! Y no me mires así Granger, pareciera que se te ha metido un demonio –atajó el rubio, untando un poco de mantequilla en un pan, sintiendo en su espalda la mirada de la castaña. Si las miradas mataran… Draco Malfoy ya estaría seis metros bajo tierra.

Hermione dejó el sartén en su sitio y lentamente sus facciones y gestos fueron relajándose pero sintió que las piernas ya no le funcionaban del todo bien y se dejó caer en una silla frente al chico.

-Lo se… -dijo la castaña en una exhalación.

-Además…!

-Lo se Malfoy! Ya lo.. lo-lo siento, no se qué me paso… -contestó hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que formaban sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

-Pues que estás chiflada! Eso es! Deberías ir a San Mungo a una revisión!! –dijo metiéndose la mitad de una tostada a la boca. –O será que estás enamorada Granger? –se le ocurrió de repente, podría ser, no era tan descabellado, aunque, después de todo, no le había conocido ningún novio, sólo sabía del eterno embobamiento de la comadreja desde la escuela, pero él no era ningún problema, aunque en Hogwarts había hecho migas con el estudiante búlgaro Viktor Krum… **será que sigue en contacto con ese troglodita superdesarrollado?. **No supo por qué pero algo en su estómago se revolvió de sólo pensarlo. Se le atoró un pedazo de tostada en la garganta y comenzó a toser.

.

La castaña levantó la cabeza enseguida y lo miró incrédula. Pero cómo se atrevía a meterse en su vida y sacar sus propias conclusiones de lo que sentía o no?! Si será cabrón!!

-Bueno y a ti qué mierda te importa mi vida sentimental imbécil?!

Exasperada por el comentario tan irracional e infantil de su interlocutor, se levantó y salió rumbo a cualquier lugar sin Malfoy, necesitaba estar sola y pensar, pensar en por qué tan solo diez días antes, su vida era por lo menos normal…

_**FlashBack…**_

El ligero sol de las ocho en punto, comenzó a filtrarse por las cortinas, alcanzando con sus rayos la cama de cierta castaña que dormía plácidamente, de un movimiento se dio la vuelta aún entre sueños, pero un haz de luz le dio justo en el rostro; apretó los ojos, se tapó la cara con la sábana… nada, el sol seguía ahí, insistiendo en que despertara. Hermione se sentó en la cama para desperezarse, estiró una mano para buscar su varita en el pequeño buró, acto seguido se levantó, se dio un corto baño y se vistió con jeans y una blusa ceñida al cuerpo. Era sábado y no tenía nada que hacer mas que comprar los víveres y limpiar su pequeño departamento, aunque nada le apetecía más que quedarse en la cama todo el día, ver caricaturas y empacarse un litro de helado, pues toda la semana había estado ocupada con asuntos del Ministerio; como Jefa del Departamento de Regulaciones Mágicas, nunca tenía tiempo para ella. Aún así, decidió que lo mejor era salir de una buena vez, para qué retrasar lo inevitable, tomó su abrigo del perchero y encaminó sus pasos al supermercado.

A pesar de ser un día soleado, hacía un frío espantoso, sentía la nariz congelada y las manos ni se diga, había optado por caminar, pues el mercado quedaba tan solo a unas cuantas calles de su casa, pero ahora realmente comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Miró a su derecha, tan solo de reojo, por una callejuela en la que se cernía un poderoso edificio, alto y derruido. Le daba curiosidad aquél lugar, siempre que pasaba por ahí le gustaba inventar historias sobre lo que hubiera sido aquella inmensa construcción en la época en la que debió funcionar. Pero esta vez, algo llamó su especial atención, al mirar de soslayo creyó ver algo en las escalinatas de la entrada. Volvió la mirada, esta vez por reflejo, pero ya no había nada. _**Qué raro, hubiera jurado que… **_se escuchó el ruido de vidrios y latas cayendo al piso, que le pareció provenía de la misma calle.

Por unos segundos sostuvo una lucha interna entre ir a investigar u olvidar el tema y seguir su camino. Pero la curiosidad pudo más y aferrando su varita, se dirigió a paso lento hacia el lugar donde minutos antes creyó haber visto algo. Pasó junto a los escalones, solo para asegurarse que ahí ya no había nada. Siguió un poco más y al doblar la esquina, vislumbró un diminuto callejón y un pequeño coche antiguo estacionado a algunos metros. La ventana trasera del vehículo estaba llena de polvo y periódicos, por lo que desde donde se encontraba, no podía ver absolutamente nada hacia dentro.

La castaña sintió miedo, le temblaban las piernas y tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, una densa neblina se instaló alrededor de ella, mientras barajaba las posibilidades de encontrarse con alguno de los seguidores de Voldemort. La guerra había terminado y el Señor Tenebroso había sido destruido pero aún quedaban algunos mortífagos libres… _**Vamos Hermione, si hay mortífagos acechando el Londres muggle, lo último que deberías hacer es huir, peleaste contra muchos de ellos en la batalla final así que no seas cobarde… **_se decía a sí misma intentando darse ánimos aunque estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. A paso lento pero decidido, dio la vuelta al extraño vehículo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del conductor, seguía sin distinguir nada, pues lo mismo que la ventana trasera, las demás ventanas se encontraban en igual o peor estado. Respiró profundo y contó mentalmente…

**1…** estiró su mano hacia la manija de la puerta **2…** la asió con fuerza **3…** dio un fuerte tirón y abrió la puerta de golpe.

- Pero qué…?! –atinó a decir al mirar asombrada a la persona que se escondía dentro.

-N-no n-no lo mate! Yo- yo no pude, no pude hacerlo… le fallé… -decía el chico entre sollozos. Tenía el pelo revuelto y sucio, llevaba una túnica negra, roída, su piel; llena de moretones, cicatrices y heridas profundas y sangrantes. Por su expresión, denotaba puro delirio, tenía la mirada perdida, fija hacia el frente, y al parecer no habia notado la presencia de Hermione pues esos ojos grises, antes tan penetrantes, que en los tiempos de escuela la fulminaban y le transmitían puro odio y asco hacia su persona por ser hija de muggles, ahora simplemente carecían de brillo, de alma. Su cuerpo entero temblaba cada dos segundos, como si tratara de sacudirse todo el terror y el sufrimiento que había vivido y no se hubiera enterado que Voldemort había caído, esta vez para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda! xD Aquí les dejo el 2º Cap de la historia… un poquitín más largo que el primero, espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a JK Rowling… si lo fueran, organizaría una fiesta de semáforo y creo que Voldy iría todo vestido de verde.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Malfoy! Qué, qué haces aquí?! –le interrogó Hermione mientras lo apuntaba con su varita, pues no sabía a qué atenerse con él.

Al no recibir contestación alguna, Hermione intuyó que no había peligro, pensó que el chico se encontraba ya totalmente deschavetado, no se había sabido nada de él desde la caída de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Se supo solamente que sus padres, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy terminaron ellos mismos con sus vidas minutos antes de ser encontrados por miembros de la Orden. El chico no había hecho nada realmente malo, ya que no había completado su misión de matar al Profesor Dumbledore, todos pensaron que Voldemort lo había matado, pero ahí estaba, herido, pero aún con vida.

-Malfoy… -repitió la castaña esta vez como un susurro, en un intento por tranquilizar al muchacho y lograr que notara su presencia, con el reverso de su mano tocó la frente del chico, provocándole un estremecimiento. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Se planteó todas las posibilidades existentes… llevarlo a su casa para protegerlo de las inclemencias del clima… _**Ni loca**_, si lo llevaba a San Mungo, lo tomarían preso y su vida terminaría en Azkaban… _**Se lo merece**_ pensó por un segundo no muy convencida.

Después de varios minutos de batallas mentales, decidió llevarlo a su departamento mientras pensaba en un mejor plan, si es que existía uno.

Malfloy no daba señales de seguir en el planeta Tierra y mucho menos de querer caminar. No podía usar magia para llevarlo, puesto que se encontraban en el lado muggle de Londres, no todos los días se veía a un vagabundo volar por los aires. Así que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, logró que por lo menos el chico rodeara sus hombros con su brazo, para aligerar un poco el peso.

-Vamos Malfoy, ayúdame un poco! Ya casi llegamos! –suplicaba Hermione al mitad inferí que cargaba sobre sus hombros, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta eran los débiles jadeos que salían de la boca del chico acompañados de vapor por el helado clima.

Hermione no supo cómo logró subir los 3 pisos hacia su departamento con aquél costal de papas al hombro, había decidido no usar el elevador por miedo a que algún vecino cotilla la viera con semejante compañía y le empezara a hacer preguntas o sacar sus propias conjeturas, pues bien sabía que al siguiente día tendría una hilera de vecinos en su puerta ya fuera pidiendo azúcar o hasta la podadora aunque no tuvieran césped… todo con tal de alcanzar a ver dentro de su departamento, cualquier cosa que les confirmara el chisme.

Al entrar, la castaña recostó al Slytherin en la habitación contigua a la suya, había solo una pequeña cama y lo demás parecía más bien como un santuario hecho especialmente para sus libros, una pared llena de ellos acomodados metódicamente en un inmenso librero de roble, un sillón bastante cómodo color verde olivo y un pequeño escritorio pegado a la ventana lleno de cuadernos, hojas sueltas, tinteros y plumas y una pequeña lap top.

Cansada, se sentó a la orilla de la cama junto a él y soltó un hondo suspiro… **Y ahora qué?**, empezó por tomarle la temperatura a Malfoy buscando en los cajones del buró, entre la ropa, encontró el termómetro, prefería usar métodos muggles en cuanto a salud se refería, pues no se sentía especialmente experta ni hábil con los hechizos curativos -39 y medio, genial… -se apresuró a buscar una toalla y la humedeció con agua fría, para después ponerla sobre su frente, pero al sentir el frío contra su piel, el pálido rostro del chico se contrajo en una mueca de pánico y dolor, se quejaba mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas como buscando escapar de una amenaza invisible. La castaña se sobresaltó, sobre todo cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en su mano, Malfoy la tenía agarrada de la muñeca ejerciendo tanta presión que comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en sus dedos por la falta de irrigación sanguínea.

En un principio se quedó quieta, inmóvil, le parecía imposible, casi irónico que sabiendo de sobra que Draco Malfoy prefería besar la mano peluda de Hagrid a tocar la pestilente mano de una sangresucia cualquiera como lo era ella ante su elitista modo de pensar. Ahora Malfoy ni se enteraba, pero no solo la tocaba, sino que la estrechaba con fuerza dejando sus dedos casi blancos del esfuerzo, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

La situación no podía estar más fuera de control, hace tan solo un par de horas se había despertado con mil planes… -bueno, tampoco es que fueran tantos -concedió la chica apesadumbrada, y una nube de tristeza se instaló en su pecho, le dolía no tener una vida propia fuera del Ministerio y odiaba el hecho de estar sola la mayoría del tiempo, claro que tenía a sus amigos, Ron, Harry y Ginny y algunos más en el trabajo pero… no era lo mismo, necesitaba de alguien que estuviera ahí al regresar a casa, alguien que se preocupara por ella, que la apoyara, le quisiera y le hiciera sentir bien consigo misma, alguien la cuidara y entregar lo mismo a cambio… alguien además de Crookshanks, pues, aunque tuviera 22 años, aún no sabía lo que era amar y ser amada. Claro que había tenido novios: anduvo con Viktor Krum durante cuarto año y fue novia de Ron durante un tiempo, pero decidieron dejarlo, pues vieron que no resultaba y no quisieron perder la gran amistad que había entre ambos. Un hondo suspiro de Malfoy la bajó de su nube de recuerdos y se reprendió mentalmente por el hilo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, teniendo en cuenta que su mano estaba siendo estrangulada por su peor enemigo, pues sabía que no debía estar pensando esta clase de estupideces en un momento así, pero últimamente y no sabía el por qué, pero era un tema que rondaba su cabeza hasta en la inconsciencia.

–Quién iba a decir que el primer chico en mi cama serías precisamente tú Malfoy – dijo la chica levantando una ceja con sarcasmo pero se arrepintió casi instantáneamente por el comentario, a pesar de que el rubio se veía bastante mal, no sabía hasta qué punto. Y si le había escuchado? ¡Por Merlín! Se llevó la mano libre a la boca observándole, como si restringiera a sus labios de decir cualquier otra tontería, mientras sus mejillas se encendían de un rojo intenso. Parecía que el chico dormía, pero no podía estar segura pues su rostro se contraía cada dos o tres segundos, tal vez sí había oído su comentario absurdo y fuera de lugar o tal vez solo fueran pesadillas… fuera lo que fuera no quería ni enterarse. Así que no supo cómo pero al final logro zafarse de la pálida mano del rubio, bueno, en realidad lo sabía, las manos le estaban sudando más de lo que era científicamente posible, estaba nerviosa, pues aquella situación le quedaba grande… había salvado a un ex -mortífago del frío y la calle como si de un perrito se tratara, lo llevaba a su casa y después qué? Decidió que seguiría pensando más tarde… necesitaba algo que le diera energías para continuar con semejante problema en el que se había metido.

Al medio día, después de 3 tazas de café bien cargadas y haberle dado a Malfoy una poción para la fiebre, Hermione se encontraba en su recámara. Estaba terminando de enviar algunas invitaciones para el Despacho de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, por el evento de recaudación anual a favor de la Unión entre Entidades Mágicas, que se llevaría a cabo el próximo fin de semana. Todos los años Hermione se encargaba de dicho evento y la verdad es que odiaba hacerlo, casi tanto como odiaba asistir a aquella fiesta, pues eso es lo que era, una frívola y banal fiesta a la que siempre asistían solo los altos ejecutivos, jefes de departamento, ricos y famosos, en fin, la crème de la crème del mundo mágico.

Casi tenía todo listo, ya tenía el lugar… un enorme castillo en Bulgaria (favor de su entrañable amigo Viktor), comida, bebidas, meseros, música, decoración. Y ahora estaba terminando de enviar las últimas invitaciones.

Dentro de la lista de invitados figuraban Ginny y Harry, por ser este último el jefe del departamento de Aurores, Ron y George Weasley, que se habían hecho millonarios con la tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley", tiempo después de la muerte de Fred. También Lavender Brown y sus padres, dueños de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", Cho Chang y su esposo Oliver Wood, famosos jugadores de Quidditch y Luna Lovegood y su padre, editor del "Quisquilloso", solo por nombrar algunos.

Ahora solo le faltaba ver qué vestido iba a usar, tendría que ir a buscar alguno de último momento, como solía hacerlo, ya que nunca tenía tiempo para ella misma. La semana pasada mientras comía en la Madriguera, Ginny le había pedido que la acompañara de compras al centro comercial muggle, para conseguir ambas un bonito vestido y accesorios, pero la castaña estuvo tan ocupada, que su amiga tuvo que ir con "Fleuggrrr", (como la llamaban a sus espaldas), porque la rubia había oído toda la conversación y estaba más puesta que un calcetín, pues según ella, "Estilo" era su segundo apellido.

Un fuerte grito llegó a oídos de la castaña haciéndola brincar de la silla de su escritorio y sin querer derramó el frasco de tinta sobre una de las invitaciones, pensó que se preocuparía de ello después y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de estudio.


End file.
